La Toalla Rosa
by Inur
Summary: SOS, Gaara y su familia son atacados por un misterioso enemigo y todo tipo de sucesos cómicos le suceden. ¿podrán sobrevivir a semejante plan o sucumbirán ante ellos? si quieres saber la respuesta, entra aquí. estuupific por lo menos.
1. La Toaya Rosa

Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta estupidez es sólo míaa.

Inur

Cap 1. la toalla rosa.

Era una mañana tranquila en Suna. Los pájaros cantaban y las nubes se levantaban. Eran las diez menos cero de la mañana cuando se escuchó un grito en la casa de la familia del Kazekage.

Kankuro: (retorciéndose en su cama) ¡No, no, no! .... he dicho ¡nohhh!

Cuarto Kazekage: (mira a todas partes con un kunai en la mano) ¿Quién gritó.

Yashamaru: (entra en el salón con un quit de cirugía en la mano) ¿quién ha muerto? ¿hay que abrir a alguien?

Cuarto Kazekage: No, no, fue Kankuro quién gritó.

Después de media hora y de que se ducharan Gaara, Temari, Yashamaru y su padre, se oye un grito desde el baño.

Gaara: ¿oye ¿qué pasa?

Kankuro: soñé con patitos rosas

Gaara: ¿y qué?

Temari: ese es un sueño de niño pequeño.

Gaara: yo soñé con sangre.

Temari: (los dos hermanos entraron en el baño) y... tu siempre sueñas con sangre.

Gaara: (se cruza de brazos) no, la semana pasada soñé que te robaba un sándwich de pimientos.

Temari: no, eso lo hiciste de verdad.

Gaara: ....

Kankuro: (grita) hay una toalla rosa en el baño

Gaara: ¡ah vale! entonces también soñé con sangre.

Kankuro: (grita) hay una toalla rosa en el baño

Gaara: sí ya me acuerdo. Era un tío que se desangraba; creo que era el nuestro.

Kankuro: (grita) hay una toalla rosa en el baño

Gaara: ¿Sabes lo que soñé? ¡mi padre intentaba matarme y Yashamaru se tropezaba con una piel de plátano cuando me atacaba y se golpeaba en la cabeza contra la pared y se desmayaba, y luego intentaba desangrarse con el tostador de la cocina.

Temari: Gaara eso también pasó de verdad.

Gaara: ¡ah sí! Después de lo del sándwich.

Kankuro: (ya histérico) hay una toalla rosa en el baño

Gaara y Temari: ¡ya...! ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes.

Kankuro: sí lo dije.

Gaara: ¿y de quién es?

Kankuro: no sé, pero lo averiguaré.

¿Averiguarán de quién es la toalla rosa?

¿Qué haría Yashamaru con el tostador?

¿Alguna vez Gaara soñará con algo qué no sea sangre?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

--------------------------------------

Menuda estupidez, pero bueno yo lo cuelgo a ver si hay suerte y me dejan reviews. Os cuento como se me ocurrió semejante bobada, pues mira, estaba un día en la ducha y, os vais a reir, me encontré con mi vieho patito rosa, ese con el que jugaba de cría en la bañera de casa de mi abuelo, ese que ha ido pasando de primo en primo en mi familia y, por alguna desgraciada casualidad ha vuelto a mi, sí ese; ppues ese día me estaba duchando y lo vi por allí y dije "y si en ved de ser un pato fuera otra cosa, y si le ocurriera a Gaara" y se me ocurrió.

Lo cierto es es que ya estoy publicando otro fi de FBI pero ees que este ya tiene unos escrito y me dije "¿por qué no? cap y ya está.

Y ya sin más, hasta otra y dejad reviews porfa que me hace ilu..

Inur.


	2. Quien me robó la tostadora de la cocina

Cap 2. ¿Quién robó el tostador de la cocina

Ya eran las doce y cero de la mañana y Yashamaru estaba haciendo tostadas mientras el Kazekage se preparaba para irse al trabajo.

Cuarto Kazekage: (mirando a sus tres hijos) vale, me voy al trabajo.

Gaara: (suspirando) vale ¿me Intentarás asesinar hoy?

Cuarto Kazekage: Sí a las tres.

Gaara: Vale.

Cuarto Kazekage: (se pega de bruces con la puerta) oye tenemos que reparar la puerta.

Temari: (se levanta y abre la puerta a su padre) ¿has vuelto a beber?

Cuarto Kazekage: ( guardando una botella de saque en un bolsillo) No.

Gaara: pues hazlo, que cuando estas sobrio eres muy torpe.

Cuarto Kazekage: (saliendo de casa) vale.

Yashamaru: (trayendo bandejas vacías) tomad las tostadas.

Kankuro: No hay nada.

Yashamaru: ¿quién me robó la tostadora de la cocina?

Kankuro: tengo que ir al baño.

Gaara: ¿y qué?

Yashamaru: ¿quién me robó la tostadora de la cocina?

Kankuro: hay una Toalla rosa en el baño.

Gaara: ¿me pregunto quién querría el tostador?

Temari: mira en el baño.

Gaara: ¿por qué el baño:

Temari: si hay una toalla rosa ¿por qué no un tostador?

Yashamaru: (corre al baño) ¿quién me robó mi tostadora de la cocina?

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro: (entran en el baño) ¿qué es eso)

Yashamaru: (metiéndose en la bañera con ropa y Todo) Yo te salvaré tostador.

Tras un rato Yashamaru salva a su tostador y sale de la bañera y lo lleva a la sala de estar.

Gaara: menos mal que no había agua ¿no?

Yashamaru: (acariciando su tostador) Sí , lo sé querido, a sido una experiencia traumática...

Gaara: ya si que no. Me ha creado un trauma infantil.

Kankuro: ¿queréis saber lo que me traumatiza a mí? Esa toalla rosa. ¡ojalá alguien la quitara.

Temari: quítala.

Kankuro: yo no. Gaara, hazlo.

Gaara: ¿Por qué yo?

Temari: porque somos mayores y te lo ordenamos.

Gaara: (usando su arena, se acerca a la toalla) ¡ahhhh!

Temari: (riendo) ¡Te ha tocado!

Kankuro: ¡Estas contaminado!

Yashamaru: ¿quién me robó la tostadora de la cocina?¡

¿Se curará el tostador de su trauma?

¿Qué terribles males le traerán a Gaara la toalla rosa?

¿por qué Yashamaru llama querido a su tostador?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

---------------------------------

Bueno aquí el segundo cap,

Gracias por los reviews y bueno... Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Este cap es aún más absurdo que el anterior, una estupidez vaya. Y con eso os dejo y me voy a seguir componiendo una canción jeje, bueno sólo llevo dos versos pero algún día la terminaré.

Y ahora responderé a los reviews.

Kurayami1sama

Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz y me gusta mucho que te rieras, para eso lo escribí. Y claro que lo voy a continuar. Hasta otra.

Inur.


	3. La Operación

Cap 3. La operación.

Sin desayunar y con un hermano contaminado por la Toalla Rosa, los niños pensaban formas de deshacerse de la Toalla rosa.

Gaara: ¡Nohhh!

Temari: ¿qué pasa Gaara?

Gaara: mi arena se a vuelto rosa.

Temari: ¿y qué?

Gaara: nadie me va a tomar enserio si mi arena es rosa.

Temari: (con un móvil rosa)sí, vale, a las tres, una caja de osos de gominola y que no sean rosas.

Kankuro: he llamado a Lee, vendrá a las tres.

Gaara: si aún no conoces a Lee.

Kankuro: ya.

Yashamaru: (trayendo a su tostador en una camilla) oy a hacerle primeros auxilios.

Gaara: ¡es un tostador!

Yashamaru: (tirando al suelo todo lo que había en uhna mesa) no hagas caso querido, voy a curarte.

Gaara: ¡es un tostador!.

Temari: son las tres.

Gaara: ¿y qué?

Temari: ¿no tiene que venir tu asesino ahora?

Gaara: sí.

Alguien se estampó contra la puerta de la casa.

Kankuro: es Lee.

Gaara: (abre la puerta) ¿quién eres? ¿eres mi asesino?

Asesino: sí.

Kankuro: (desde el salón es Lee?

Asesino: vine por el tostador.

Gaara: ¿no vienes a matarme?

Asesino: no, ese es el asesino 2, pilló un atasco y está en la M 40.

Gaara: si la M 40 aún no está inventada, ni siquiera se han inventado los coches.

Temari: ¿qué es un coche?

Asesino: (se vá con Yashamaru y mira al tostador) no tiene buena pinta, habrá que operar.

Gaara: ¡es un tostador!

Yashamaru: (saca una jeringuilla) no te preocupes querido es anestesia.

Gaara: ¡es un tostador!

Yashamaru:, (se acerca con la jeringuilla( Venga pórtate bien.

Gaara: ¡es un tostador!

Yashamaru se mete en un quirófano junto al asesino y se quedan allí un buen rato.

Tras una ora alguien vuelve a estamparse contra la puerta.

Kankuro: ¡Es Lee?

¿Cómo irá la operación del tostador?

¿Llegará el asesino de Gaara?

¿Cómo se anestesia a un tostador?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------

Sí, sí, Yashamaru parece un.... (que está mal de la cabeza, vamos). Pero como esto es una comedia, pues mmira....

Por desgracia no tengo reviews que comentar, así que os diré en pocas palabras mi desgraciada vida escolar, por decirlo de alguna manera. ,

Pero también estoy muy feliz porque últimamente mis relaciones sciales me van como la seda. (a ver que se piensan con eso de "relaciones")

Bueno hasta otra.

Inur.


	4. Me equivoqué de horario

Cap 4. Me equivoqué de orario.

Eran las cuatro menos y dos cuando alguien se estampa contra la puerta y hace un agujero en la pared.

Gaara: ¿Si no eres mi asesino no entres:

Temari: es Baki.

Baki: me han dicho que hay una toalla rosa en vuestro baño.

Kankuro: (desde el baño) ¡Hay una toalla rosa en el baño!

Baki: tenéis un muerto desangrándose en la puerta.

Gaara: eso explica el porrazo de esta mañana.

Temari: abriendo la puerta) ¿Quién eres?

Kankuro: es Lee.

Lee: sí.

Kankuro: ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Lee: me equivoqué de horario.

Llegan dos personas más y se estampan contra la puerta.

Temari: ¡Lee viste de rosa!

Gaara: (saca su arena) te mataré.

Todos: jejejeje

Gaara: ...

Todos: ¡Tu arena es rosa!

Gaara: (saliendo de la casa llorando) ¡Noooohhh! (echa a correr y se pierde de vista)

¿por qué Lee viste de rosa?

¿Y el asesino de Gaara?

¿A dónde irá este tan corriendo?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Es muy corto, lo reconozco, pero... bueno así me salió yo que le voy a hacer.

Me alegra ver que no son unos malpensados por lo de (relaciones) pero bueno, eso no es nada malo.

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando. Tengo como seis escritos, luego tendré que improvisar y tardaré más en publicar, pero tranquis, que lo continuaré.

La verdad es que se me hace raro tratarles de usted, así que si no les importa les tratare de tu, bueno díganmelo en los reviews y haré lo que mande la mayoría, que esto es una democracia, bueno mando yo, por lo menos en este fic así que sin quejas jeje.

Hasta otra.

Inur.


	5. ¡Nooooooooo!

Cap 5. ¡Nohhh...!

Era una noche lluviosa, el agua, de color rosa, ascendía lentamente.

Temari: Gaara, sal ya (golpeaba la puerta de su dormitorio frenética) ¡SALLLL...!

Gaara: (desde el interior del cuarto) NO, ESTAIS TODOS CHIFLADOS; NO SALÑGO Y SI INTENTAS ENTRAR...

Temari: ¿qué harás?

Gaara: me transformaré en Shukaku y te mataré...(Shukaku es un mapache de arena que le sellaron dentro antes de que naciera, la razón de que su madre muriera al darle a luz)

Temari: no, no lleguemos a esos extremos....

Kankuro: (de repente se oye un grito) ¡Hay una toalla rosa en el baño!

Lee y Baky: (otro grito) ¡Hay una toalla rosa en el baño!

Temari: ¿no vais a dejar d entrar al baño?

Tres horas después. Se oye un grito que se escucha hasta en Konoha.

Yashamaru: (sale corriendo de un quirófano llorando) ¡N....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿MUERTO....! ¡MI TOSTADOR MUERTO! Primero mi hermana y ahora esto ¡QUE TRAGEDIA! Esto es lo más fuerte que me ha pasado, es peor que lo de mi hermana, mil veces peor...

Gaara: (desde su cuarto) ¡Era un tostador!

Tres horas después. Sin cenar y con la casa llena de explosiones producidas por los intentos fallidos de los hermanos y Lee de entrar en el cuarto de Gaara, llega a casa el Kazekage.

Cuarto Kazekage: ¿Y mi casa?

Temari: hola papá. Gaara no quiere salir de su cuarto, el tostador a...

Gaara: (con la voz de Shukaku) ¡era un tostador!

Temari: ...Muerto, a venido Lee, viste de rosa y hay una toalla rosa en el baño...

Cuarto Kazekage: (saca una botella de sake) glop glop. )

Tres horas después es hora de dormir.

Sacaron a Gaara de su cuarto, pero se transformó y destruyó lo que quedaba de casa.

¿Y la casa?

¿Realmente es peor lo del tostador que lo de la madre de Gaara?

¿Qué harán ahora que Gaara es Shukaku?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------

Puf, no puedo creer qque haya escrito esto.

¿PEOR? Yashi está chiflado ¿verdad¿

gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz que por lo menos alguien siga mis fics.

Tengo varias cosas empezadas asií que... Cuando termine este, publicaré uno de KH también de comedia, asi que no me pierdan de vista.

Hasta otra

Inur


	6. ¡Shukaku es rosa!

Cap 6. ¡Shukaku es rosa!

Ya amanecía. La familia se había acostado en el suelo a dormir.

Cuarto Kazekage: GGGHHHRRRRR (ronquido)

Baki: (entre sueños)tengo que ir al vaño.........

Kankuro: (se oye hasta en Konoha) HAY UNA TOALLA ROSA EN EL BAÑO....

Cuarto Kazekage: GGGHHHRRRRR

Se despertaron todos incluido Gaara / Shukaku.

Shukaku: ¿QUÉ PASA?

Cuarto Kazekage: GGGHHHRRRRR

Temari: ¡Shukaku es rosa!

Shukaku: (sale corriendo( es culpa vuestra.

Ya de día.

Shukaku: (llorando lágrimas de color rosa) ¿Soy rosa! Muaaaaaaa.

Media hora después, el desierto era un gran lago rosa.

Temari: (dándole palmaditas a su hermano en la espalda) Ya Gaara ya.

Asesino 2: (sacando un pescadito del agua) Yo me marcho de este sitio.

Asesino y Asesino 2 se marchan en una barca de remos.

Yashamaru: Espera ¿y mi tostador?

De pronto se oye un chispazo y una explosión.

Yashamaru: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Temari consigue que Shukaku deje de yorar-

Shukaku: Temari, quiero ser otra vez normal.

Temari: tu nunca has sido normal.

Shukaku: pues quiero ser como antes.

Temari: ¿y como lo hacemos?

Tres minutos de pensamiento después.

Shukaku: mmmm

¿Cómo harán para qque Shukaku/Gaara vuelba a ser como antes?

¿Esa explosión era el tostador?

¿Que habrá sido de la arena del desierto si ahora es un lago gigante?

Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

----------------------------------------

Bueno, si alguien tiene sugerencias... para el fic que me lo diga.

Espero que os esté gustando.

Prometo esforzarme más en próximas entregas, a demás que ya ha terminado el curso.

Hasta otra

Inur

PD: gracias por los reviews.


	7. Planes

Capítulo 7. Planes

Shukaku: Temari, quiero ser otra vez normal.

Temari: tu nunca has sido normal.

Shukaku: pues quiero ser como antes.

Temari: ¿y como lo hacemos?

Tres minutos de pensamiento después.

Shukaku: mmmm

Temari: Veamos ¿cómo empezó todo esto?

Shukaku: (Suena un cling) Si pudiéramos descubrir el origen de nuestros males.... ¿pero cual?

Kankuro: se oye un grito hasta en la estratosfera) HAY UNA TOALLA ROSA EN EL BAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alienígenas: (al otro lado de la galaxia) ¿Quién gritó?

Shukaku y Temari: Ya está... ¡La Toalla Rosa!

Los hermanos corren hacia el baño, pero....

Yashamaru: Quiero ni tostador, uelve.

Llegan hasta la puerta del baño y la abren.

Dentro del baño encuentran a Kankuro completamente desquiciado.

Kankuro: (grita) hay una toalla rosa en el baño, quitadla por favor.

Temari: Sí, hay que quitarla.

Kankuro: (de los nervios) ¿y como?

Shukaku: Debemos descubrir de quien es. b

Temari: Haremos un interrogatorio.

Shukaku: Llamaré a todos, Yashamaru y papá.

Temari: Sí, hazlo.

Shukaku se marchó en busca de las personas indicadas, su tío y su padre.

Mientras los hermanos se quedaron en silencio.

Tras un rato Temari tomó la palabra.

Temari: Cuanto ,tarda este.

Kankuro: (cada vez más nervioso) Waaaaaahhh.

Tras unos minutos volvió Shukaku acompañado por su padre, swu tío, su sensei y Lee.

Temari: estamos aquí reunidos para averiguar de quien es esa....

Kankuro: (fuera de si) ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿HAY UNA TOALLA ROSA EN EL BAÑOOOOO!!!!!!

Temari: Eso. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

Todos se miraron un rato, hasta que alguien respondió.....

¿Algún día resolberemos este misterio?

¿Qué ha pasado con el tostador?

Y todas las preguntas anteriores ¿Tendrán respuesta?

Todo esto y más muy prontto.

------------------------------------------------

bueno se acerca el final del fic, muy pronto descubriremos de quien era la Toalla Rosa y se responderán a todas esas preguntas que expomgo al final de cada ca-

espero que este fic os guste a todos y que os divirtáis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias por los reviews y seguid conmigo que aún no ha terminado.

Inur.


	8. El tostador

Cap 8. Entrevista a Yashamaru: El Tostador.

Gaara: (con un micrófono rosa en la mano) oye Yashamaru ¿Cómo es que llamas "querido" al tostador?

Yashamaru: Dejad que os cuente una historia. Todo empezó una noche de Luna Llena, mi jefe me ordenó que intentara asesinar a su hijo; lo intenté pero me resbalé con una piel de plátano y me golpee en la cabeza y…. mejor os lo cuento con… (suena una música, se distorsiona la imagen) ¡no he terminado! (vuelve a verse la imagen) ahora sí (se vuelve a distorsionar la imagen) ¡que no..!

Flashback.

Cuarto Kazekage: (con una fiambrera en la mano) os he hecho la merienda.

Temari: (abriendo la fiambrera y sacando un pan y un pimiento encima) ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Gaara: tengo hambre.

Cuarto Kazekage: no hay nada para ti. No tenemos suficiente comida.

Gaara: hay una nevera llena.

Cuarto Kazekage: ¡Nevera! ¿qué es eso?

Temari: A saber de donde a salido esto-

Gaara: Si no lo quieres me lo como yo (usa su arena para robarle la comida a su hermana y se marcha corriendo)

Temari: tendrá una indigestión.

Cuarto Kazekage: (llama a Yashamaru a gritos) No lo puedo permitir, vé y acaba con él....... YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Yashamaru sale corriendo tras Gaara.

Kankuro: ;Toma (le da una botella de sake) veve y piensa (lo siento no sabía escribir el nombre bien),

Gaara estaba en un tejado, vomitando. Se estaba intentando comer un plátano, y tiró al suelo la piel.

Yashamaru: (vestido de ninja) TE MATARÉ,

Se tropezó con la piel del plátano y se deslizó como en un rali y se golpeó con la pared.

Una hora después, estaba abrazado al tostador, dándole besitos.

Gaara: ¿puedo enchufarlo?

Temari: Sí.

A la mañana siguiente apareció la "famosa" Toalla rosa..

Se vuelve a distorsionar la imagen y se ve a Yashamaru con un micro rosa.

Yashamaru: pues ya ven.

Gaara: no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Lee; eh mira un enchufe, voy a hacer tostadas.

Gaara: no, no lo... (hay una explosión en los platósde la tele) pasamos a publicidad (están todos chamuscados)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez no hay preguntas. Espero que os guste.

Bueno intentaré terminar este fic cuanto antes para dedicarme al de FFVII Sucesos en Shinra.

Pero no os preocupéis que aún quedan algunos cap.

Inur.


	9. Final, todo se arregla

Cap 9 finaal

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en el baño, Temari señaló a la toalla rosa y comenzó el interrogatorio.

Temari: A ver, empecemos a ¿de quien es esta (lo siento, pero esta palabra está censurada por motivos obvios) toalla aborrecible.

Lee: No, no, así no se hace, primero dices los cargos o ¿es al final?

Gaara: esto no es un juicio.

Lee: que lástima, siempre quise ver uno.

Baki: (saltando como un niño) sí porfa, organicemos uno.

Gaara: no tenemos acusado:

Kankuro: yo seré el demandante.

Gaara: yo el alguacil, quiero cargarme a alguien.

Temari: pues yo el fiscal.

Lee: yo el abogado.

Baki: y quien es el caco al que acusan.

Temari: antes de nada, debemos descubrir de quien es esa toalla rosa.

Cuarto Kazekage: ¿pero se puede saber de que estáis hablando?

Gaara: de nada importante.

Cuarto Kazekage: ok (sale del baño)

Gaara: veamos, la toalla apareció el... hace dos días....

Temari: sí.

Gaara: repasemos, los hechos, la (censurada) toalla apareció ace dos días.

Temari: Sí, entonces Lee no puede ser el responsable.

Gaara: Lee quedas libre de sospecha.

Temari: A ver, Baki no pudo ser porque llegó más tarde a casa.

Gaara: Sí, pero el sabía de su existencia antes de entrar.

Lee: Y qué, sandaime Hokage también lo sabe y toda la villa de la Hoja.

Gaara: ¿Y eso?  
Lee: el grito se oyó hasta en Konoha.

Baki: a mi me dejó sordo.

Gaara: ¿Entonces Ghokage es sospechoso?

Lee: Noo, no.....

Temari: Vale, vale, sólo quedan papa, tu, yo, el tío loco y el chhalao.

Gaara: Yo fui el primero en ducharme, no vi nada rosa allí.

Temari: Enserio ¿puedes probarlo?

Gaara: pues... mira sí mi toalla es azul, mi gel verde y mi pelo rojo.

Lee: eso no prueba nada.

Gaara: mi arena se volvió rosa al.... to-car-la pero antes era normal, si fuera mía... hace mucho que..... (se puso a llorar, lágrimas rosas, claro)

Temari: es cierto (todos la miraron) ¿poor qué yo)

Lee: tu eres chica.

Temari: ¿creeis que el rosa es un color de niñas?

Lee: si

Temari: yo no soy de esas, la mía es negra.

Kankuro: la mía tiene mi nombre.

Yashamaru: mmi tostadora...

Gaara: la sulla se quemó.

Cuarto Kazekage: (entra en el baño y coge la toalla rosa) ¿me voy a duchar.

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Como!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: ¿es tuya?

Cuarto Kazekage: SI

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Como!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: juicio.

Todos: (a coro) justicia-

El hombre empezo a ducharse. Por un accidente, la toalla se mojó, rompiendo el hechizo.

Misterio resuelto. Tras eso, lads cosas mejoraron. Lee corrió a casa a contar las nuevas, le regalaron una tostadora a Yashamaru, Kankuro acusó a su padre de maltrato y lo encerraron, la arena de Gaara volvió a ser como antes y Temari empezó a vender gominolas rosas a domicilio,

...........................................................

-----------------------------------------------

lo siento, no es un gran final, pero es que ya no sabía que hacer y.... me salió esto. Entiendo si no os a gustado este cap, pero entendedme porfi.

Dejad revuiews y contadme vuestro final jeje....


End file.
